1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire sprinkler apparatus for use with a drop ceiling of suspended tile or sheetrock, and more particularly concerns a combination pipe drop nipple and reducing coupling used to connect a branch or run pipe extending horizontally parallel to and positioned above a drop ceiling to a sprinkler head mounted beneath the drop ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical apparatus presently employed by fire sprinkler contractors includes a drop nipple which delivers water from a branch pipe to a sprinkler head that is arranged to fit flush against the underside of a suspended ceiling tile or sheetrock ceiling. The drop nipple is threaded on both ends, with one end screwed into a threaded outlet connection on the branch pipe which runs parallel to the unfinished drop ceiling and is positioned above it. The sprinkler head is mounted on the bottom end of the drop nipple and is arranged to fit flush against the underside of the suspended ceiling tile. This arrangement is labor intensive. The sprinkler installer must make two threaded connections to the drop nipple, one at the top portion of the drop nipple and one at the bottom portion of the drop nipple before the suspended ceiling is installed. Following installation of the suspended tile ceiling by the ceiling installer, the sprinkler installer must return to cut the drop nipple to allow the sprinkler head to fit flush against the underside of the ceiling tiles. Also, many parts are required to complete the typical assembly: i.e., the drop nipple threaded at top and bottom portions; a threaded reducing coupling for reducing the one inch inside diameter of the drop nipple to the one half inch inside diameter thread on the sprinkler head; a two-piece escutcheon assembly which is mounted on the reducing coupling and which receives the sprinkler head and permits the second part of the escutcheon to receive a flanged decorative cover to cover the hole in the ceiling tile, and, of course, the sprinkler head itself.
The present invention is unique. The outside diameter of the reducing coupling has the same outside diameter as the drop nipple. In the present invention, the reducing coupling is welded to the drop nipple to form an integral drop nipple-reducing coupling assembly. Following weld attachment, the outside circumference of the combination drop nipple-reduction coupling assembly is finished by polishing from the coupling end back a predetermined distance, thereby making the assembly appear to be seamless. The finished end may be painted, plated, or polished for decorative purposes. An escutcheon fitting is arranged to slide over the coupling and along the pipe for a predetermined distance to conceal the hole in the ceiling tile through which the assembly is inserted.
When installed, the drop nipple-reducing coupling assembly is screwed into the outlet fitting of the branch pipe so that the drop nipple-reducing coupling assembly protrudes downwardly at 90xc2x0 from the branch pipe. The length of the drop nipple is arranged to permit it to protrude below the level of the finished drop ceiling tile. Typically, the ceiling tiles are installed by the ceiling installer after the installation of the rough sprinkler piping, of which the drop nipple is a part, by the sprinkler installer.
During the finishing stages of the installation of the invention and the fire sprinkler apparatus and the drop ceiling, the sprinkler head is attached to the combined drop nipple-reducing coupling assembly. An escutcheon fitting is then slid over the water deflector on the sprinkler head which is there for the purpose of creating a spray in the event of a fire. The escutcheon fitting is slid along the finished portion of the drop nipple-reducing coupling assembly to a point which allows the escutcheon fitting to fit flush against the ceiling tiles.
While the ceiling tiles appear to be flat or parallel to the floor of the building, in practice it is typically uneven and wavy. Accordingly, the escutcheon fitting intersects the finished portion of the drop nipple-reducing coupling assemblies at different positions.
The advantages of the invention over the typical fire sprinkler apparatus installation include the following:
1) With the conventional and typical threaded drop nipple, reducer, and escutcheon approach, the sprinkler installer must return to the job following installation of the ceiling tile to remove, cut, and reinstall the drop nipple and reducer so that the escutcheon plate fits flush against the underside of the ceiling tile or sheetrock.
The present invention allows the ceiling tile installer to cut the hole in the ceiling tile so that the combined drop nipple-reducer coupling is positioned in the hole and protrudes below the ceiling tile and this does not require the services of the sprinkler installer. Then the ceiling tile installer can slide the escutcheon fitting over the combined drop nipple-reducer coupling assembly in a manner to allow the escutcheon fitting to fit flush against the ceiling to conceal the hole.
In cases where the sprinkler head is attached to the drop nipple-reducer coupling assembly before the ceiling tile is installed, the tile installer may also slide the escutcheon fitting over the sprinkler head and the drop nipple-reducer coupling assembly so that it fits flush against the ceiling.
So all comeback labor previously required of the sprinkler installer for the typical method of installation is eliminated.
2) The invention reduces the cost of installation of the fire sprinkler apparatus. Instead of the many pieces required by the typical conventional method of installation, the invention reduces the installation pieces to three pieces, the integral drop nipple-reducing coupling assembly, the sprinkler head, and the escutcheon fitting, thereby reducing the cost of raw material required for installation of the fire sprinkler apparatus.